


Love Sign

by BrokenYumes



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Deaf Character, Deaf!Iroha, Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenYumes/pseuds/BrokenYumes
Summary: New second year transfer student Iroha Tamaki starts high school with her first year little sister Ui Tamaki. However, Iroha is completely deaf, as well as she doesn’t want to be at her new school. She never seemed to enjoy her previous schools.Calm, apart of the student council, and a third year, Yachiyo meets the Tamaki sisters with high hopes to make them both feel welcome, even if Iroha doesn’t like going to school nor being at school, Yachiyo will do her best to make Iroha feel welcome at her new school.
Relationships: Futaba Sana/Tamaki Ui, Nanami Yachiyo/Azusa Mifuyu, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. First Day Of School

**Author's Note:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Iroha typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> “-----“ = A spoken word Iroha can't understand (or at least not lip read)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iroha’s First Day Of School! Fun! Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Iroha typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> “-----“ = A spoken word that Iroha can't understand (or at least not lip read)
> 
> Yeah... I’m just gonna post her full first day of school and not just into parts.

**Iroha’s POV**

My alarm clock vibrates on my pillow as I pulled it from underneath my pillow case and reached for the button to turn it off. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, I knew damn well I couldn’t. I’m starting school today.

Sure, Ui will be there with me and I can feel better about that, but I’m still not going to enjoy being at school at all.

Today was the first day of high school. The first day of what is only two long years of torture and being an outcast, and dare I say ostracized perhaps.

I wasn't ready in the smallest amount. I would never be ready. This would be my first time being mainstreamed. I hadn't been in a public school before. I was really scared. Scratch that. I was terrified.

I had read stories online about how people like me have been treated by students. But I hoped that wasn't the case. I was told by the school that that behavior wouldn't be tolerated.

I don't really believe them, though. It'd be easier to get me in trouble and expel me than to do that to a normal student. Why help the one that'll always be targeted instead of just get rid of them? That's the logic most of the stories I read had.

I saw my door open in the corner of my eye and turned to look. My mom stood in the frame and waved at me.

" _Go get ready dear,_ _I'll_ _make you some breakfast,_ " Mom told me.

I nodded and got off my bed. Mom left me to go to the kitchen so it seems. Or she’s dealing with Ui. I grabbed my school uniform and stared at it. I still can't believe it's mine. And for the rest of my high school life too.  
  


I slowly and unwillingly undressed and changed. After I was done, I stared at myself in my mirror, nitpicking every flaw I saw. I didn't have the highest self-esteem either, which made this all worse. If anyone went after my image, I don't know how I'd react. After I felt a bit more anxious, I went to the kitchen. My mom was just finishing up making breakfast.

Mom, Ui, and I ate in silence. Well, it’s always silent for me. I’m profoundly deaf.

Before I knew it I had to get going. Ui and I waved goodbye to our mom and I grabbed my shoes. I put them on and slung my bag over my shoulder. My mom tapped my shoulder. I looked at her. That was the signal that told me to pay attention as she needed to say something to me.

" _Good luck,_ " She told me.

I puffed my cheeks up and pouted at her and then I left the house with Ui. I hated this already and I wasn't even out of my driveway yet. I wish I could've stayed in a deaf-only school. But we didn't have enough money for it because of how bad the weather has been on all boating jobs. So now I'm in a regular high school for probably the rest of my years in high school. And I'm the only deaf one as well. That makes everything worse. No one in this school will understand me and my struggles now.

______

_“Oniichan! Look! There it is! Up those stairs is our new school!”_ Ui smiled brightly as I averted my gaze.

_”I would rather stay at home. Being homeschooled was better.”_

_”I know Oniichan, but think about it! This will be fun!”_

_”For you, silly... You’re a first year.”_ I replied, my hands already trembling and shaking as I signed shakily too.

_”First year, third year, this will be fun! Either way!”_

I sighed as Ui grabbed my hand and we ran up the stairs, my facial expression in surprise as we kept running up.

A girl with long blue hair. Standing in front of the school in a red and white blazer. While we were in our normal navy blue and white blazers.

Ah great, an honors student.

I thought with slight annoyance as she looked at us.

”——— San, nice to ——— both.”

I could only raise an eyebrow as my little sister walked over to the girl.

Ui, no! Don’t tell her! No!

I mentally screamed and covered my ears. As if that would do anything.

_”Ah, I understand! Welcome Ui-chan and Tamaki-san.” She signed. Wait- SIGNED?!_

_“See? She knows JSL too!”_ Ui smiled as I removed my hands from my ears.

_”W-Wait. You know JSL?” I questioned as she nodded._

_”My name is Nanami Yachiyo. I’ll be your guide for the day.”_

FUCK NO.

I thought with pure hatred and annoyance. I’m sure my face showed it too.

”————- Long day.” Ui sighed as Nanami-san only gave an uneasy grin with a nod.

“Sis! Look! There’s a rooftop!” Ui made a squeal like movement when she finished signing as I giggled.

When we walked inside, it was somewhat calming. The halls were empty only movements and vibrations of our school shoes probably resonating throughout the other two’s ears.

”Okay, here’s the main dining hall.”

”M-Main?” Ui said. I read her lips.

”Yes.” Nanami-san replied to Ui.

”We have an outdoor dining hall too, but we usually eat in here. Unless some decide to eat outside.”

My bored and possibly broken expression continued to dull even more as the dumbass tour went on. We continued walking, going to different club rooms and local spots before I knew that the tour ended and first period for Ui came.

I could feel the vibrations between the walls, I knew it. The bell rang. The hall I was in started flooding with people. I felt multiple people bash and crash into me, but I felt warmth at my right hand as that hand guided me through the crowded hall.

_”Tamaki-san,”_ Nanami-san signed as I furrowed my eyebrows.

_”What.”_

_”Can you lipread?”_

_”Why? Are your hands getting tired?”_

I’m getting annoyed.

I thought, still averting my gaze.

_”Not at all!”_ She replied calmly with her calm expression as we sat down on a stair case.

_”Why are you trying with me?”_ I asked, clearly not trying to be sociable with this girl. I can’t really go walk with Ui since she’s already in class, I don’t have a first period.

_“What do you mean by trying?”_ She hummed as she signed.

_”Trying to be friends with me.”_ I made a small mumble as I signed.

_”Well, everyone needs a friend, no?”_

_”Who taught you that bullshit?”_

_”A certain someone.”_

_”I see.”_

I had studied my schedule many times before school had started, hoping to know it by heart for my first day so I could quickly leave the classrooms without hesitation. I took a seat at the back in the corner near the door of course. I wouldn't be able to hear the teacher anyway so it didn't matter where I sat, especially since she was letting us choose our own seats.

Before long other students filed into the room and started getting into their friend groups. I watched as they spoke to each other. I could understand a little of what some were saying, but reading lips is hard. Especially when they aren't looking at me. Or speaking too fast. Or barely moving their lips. Not to mention the literal struggle with misconfiguring the difference between some letters and sounds compared to others.

The only reason I can even read lips as well as I can is because my grandparents hated that I was deaf. They treated it like I had a horrid disease. Or a chronic disease. Even something contagious. They forced me to speak and read lips to communicate with them or else they would ignore me. We cut them off after I turned 8. I haven't seen them since. And I'm glad about it. To say I hated them would be an understatement.

"Hello!" A hyper brunette-haired girl walked over to stand in front of me.

I stared up at her blankly. I really don't want to waste my time talking to her. She'll probably leave me alone once she finds out I'm deaf anyway. Why would anyone put in the effort unless necessary?

"Hey, aren't you gonna reply? Don't you like me?" The girl pestered me.

I glared at her, "Leave me alone."

A lot of students looked at me. They started laughing at me. I looked at them with an unamused expression on my face. I won't give them the pleasure of getting a reaction. I've learned that's how to get rid of people like them effectively.

"She sounds so stupid speaking!"

"Where's that accent from?"

“It’s Kansai! Or is it Akita?”

“No, it’s gotta be Akibara.”

I just sat there, unlike what I knew they wished to happen. I know they want to get a ride out of me. But I'm smarter than that.

I really hated speaking for this reason. My voice sounds weird to people. I can't hear what I sound like so, I can't fix it. And voice therapy is not an ideal option because of the abuse I suffered from my grandparents. If I do end up taking it, I’m either being forced to, or someone is helping me.

WHICH WILL NEVER HAPPEN.

The teacher walked in. All the kids took their seats. The annoying girl sat next to me, much to my displeasure.

I stared blankly ahead as the teacher spoke. I could care less about school right now. I just want this to end. Please God. Let. It. End. Here.

"Alright kids, let's do a little game. Try to introduce yourself in a foreign language." The teacher said.

I smirked slightly. Easy peasy for me.

Everyone took their turns. When it got to mine, I stood up and looked at everyone.

_ " Hello. My name is Iroha. Nice to meet you all. I’m not going to enjoy my time here, so don’t waste your breath trying to communicate with me. _ _"_ I knew they wouldn't understand my signing so I felt safe to add that.

Everyone stared at me. Some in awe, others in confusion.

_ " What? Never seen a deaf person before? _ _"_ I mocked them.

”What language is that?" Some kid asked, her face showing she wasn't happy.

”Sign language." I responded on the chalk board.

I wasn't getting into how each sign language is different so I left it at that.

Some kids started whispering. I couldn't see their mouths so I didn't know what they were saying, but I just sat down and ignored them.

______

”—— go?” The brunette asked as I pulled my phone out.

_You’re speaking too fast for me. Just type what you’re going to say on LINE._

**Ah! Right!! Sorry, my name is Yui Tsuruno! I was asking you where did you go when the bell rang?**

_I left._

**Ah... I understand! I understand!**

**By the way, I didn't know you knew sign language. That's awesome!**

_I see. Well yeah, it’s my native language. I’m deaf._

**Wow! That’s awesome!!!**

Wow, she still wants to talk to me. That’s sweet...

I thought with slight hope.

**Hey, if it’s not a big deal, think you can teach me sign language?**

I sighed internally, I knew I was in for a hell of a ride for my second year, but this wasn’t what I expected.

_I guess, but prepare yourself, I don’t plan to constantly do this every time you speak too fast. As well as do your best._

**On it! Let’s go go go!**

_N-Not now! Umm... S-Soon. A-After school, deal?_

  
Did I forget to mention that I’m socially awkward?

I thought to myself with annoyance.

**Dealio!**

Tsuruno looked up from her phone and smiled brightly. I can’t lie, the smile sort of burned my eyes! I’ve never seen a smile so bright like hers... help!! What should I do?! What can I do!?

”———You are! I was wondering where your daydreaming self went...” Yachiyo sighed as I blinked.

”Ah, I’m sorry Yachiyo! I’ve just... haven’t been getting any sleep as of late...” Tsuruno yawned? No, that can’t be right... she looked so vibrant and energetic literally two seconds ago!

”Uh huh.” Yachiyo smirked as she started eating.

Yeah, I’m basically done. I’m just gonna... get up and leave... they won’t notice I’m gone!

Boy was I wrong.

I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I could only tilt my head. My hands were full.

_ ”You aren’t going to stay with us?” _ Yachiyo signed.

I could only blink, I placed down my bento box on a nearby bench before I replied.

_”You two are close and I don’t wanna get in between of what you two have, so I’ll just leave. Y’know?”_

Tsuruno on the other hand tilted her head as she watched the two of us sign.

”Yeah... I think I’ll just... nap... Until... the bell rings...” She yawned and promptly fell asleep as I groaned internally, got my bento box, and parked my ass back down to sitting with the napping brunette and the honors student.

”————Me?”

I looked up and Yachiyo did the same.

MY LORD, HOW MANY HONORS STUDENTS ARE THERE, HERE?!

I thought as I counted.

Tsuruno, Yachiyo, and this blonde chick.

”This is Yukino Kanae, if you’re talking to her you must’ve done something. What did you do?”

Yachiyo leaned into my view of vision after she finished signing as I leaned back, trying my hardest to avert her gaze once more.

But the completely dumb and idiotic part of this stare down besides the face that NEITHER of us would back down, would have to be the utterly stupid smirk Yachiyo had on her lips.

”———-” That was probably Kanae or Tsuruno. I can’t tell.

”Alright, Alright. I’ll stop pestering her.” Yachiyo leaned away and smirked one more time before Kanae helped me up.

”S-Shut up.” I mumbled as Yachiyo continued to smirk.

We walked down the hall as Kanae started singing? Probably. Her lips were moving.

”Let the words ring out,”

”Without a chance.”

”Surely, Surely, I’ll let the words ring out.”

”You won’t have to feel that way.”

Kanae’s lips stopped moving as I clapped. Even if I couldn’t hear, it would be rude to not applaud no?

She smiled for a moment and pulled me into a small one way hug as a thanks.

We continued walking, but I was confused on why I’m going to the office.

_”Why am I going here? I haven’t even done anything.”_

Yet.

I sarcastically thought.

_”Beats me.”_

_”W-Wait. Y-You?”_

_”Yes, I can sign.”_

So that’s two people who can. Nice.

_”My friend was mute so Mifuyu, Yachiyo, and I took the chance to learn so we could communicate with her better. The classes”_

Kanae stopped there. I’m guessing she’s thinking of how to describe the classes.

_”They were kinda fun.”_

_”Yeah, they can be.”_

Kanae opened the door as we walked in and I was met with... a very familiar woman to say the least.

Maybe because she looks like Yachiyo for a start!?

_”A-Are you Yachiyo’s mother?”_

The woman blinked but nodded all the same.

”You must be the new student, Tamaki Iroha.”

I nodded.

She understands JSL, but she doesn’t sign... Let’s see if she’ll understand this.

_“Going to an all-deaf school was great, this one? Not so much. So excuse me if I don’t have the greatest attitude here.”_

”Don’t worry. I can’t change your behavior. That’s up to you. I can only try to give you suggestions.”

WHAT THE FUCK?!

I screamed internally. S-She... This lady... What does she know? D-Did Yachiyo teach her?

_“If you don’t mind me asking... do you know JSL? Or do you know it and don’t sign.”_

_”I understand and I can sign, but at times like these, where I’m busy, I usually tend to do little signing underneath the table.”_

_ ”Ah. Umm... how do you know it?” _

”My daughter taught me.”

WHAT THE FUCK?!

My hands started shaking and trembling as I sighed shakily.

_”I-Is your daughter... Y-Yachiyo N-Nanami?”_

The woman knocked her fist in the air. That meant yes. I felt like I was going to faint. T-This was all too weird and overwhelming.

O-Oh. There I go...

M-My head... What happened again?

”———okay?”

I lurched out of the bed, trying to find the person those lips belonged to. Little did I know however, all I had to do was look up.

”A-AH!” I screamed. Yes, I screamed. I felt my vocal chords vibrate as the girl jumped in shock.

”Awww crap!! Sorry about that. Name’s Mitsuki Felicia.”

”T-Tamaki... I-Iroha...” I said, not that I could hear myself, but I knew I said it.

”Nice to meet ya. Hey, can you hear me?” Felicia pointed to her ear as I shook my head and pulled out my phone.

_Nope. I’m deaf._

**Ah... gotcha. Well after Kanae told me you fainted NanaAuntie told me to take you to the nurse.**

_So that’s where I am._

** Yup! **

_Wait, NanaAuntie?_

** Yeah! She’s my God Mom! Yachiyo-oneechan is like my big sister! At school and home! **

_Got it._

THIS IS ALL TOO WEIRD!!!

I mentally screamed, it really is. The relations between someone and Yachiyo... This girl is basically a walking and living harem protagonist... Hold on, WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HER?! NO! Iroha, NO! I WILL NOT FALL FOR THE HAREM PROTAGONIST! NO!

I fumbled as I typed, occasionally messing up and having to start over.

_What do you know about Yachiyo? If you know any secrets, don’t hesitate._

**Well... I’ll tell you one secret: She gets lonely very easily. She may not show it, but she gets lonely. When a betrayal or something happens to her due to the loneliness, she’ll push them away.**

I could only nod at this information, but I checked the time on my phone as my eyes widened.

It was after school?! ALREADY?! As well as Ui and Mom texted me multiple times!?

I fumbled out of the bed as Felicia handed me my bag. I gave her a thank you with my hands and left. At least she understood thank you.

I rushed out of the school and down THESE STUPID STAIRS THAT ARE GOING TO MAKE ME FUCKING TRIP!!!!!

”GAH!” I screamed, I didn’t even care what the kids were going to say. I braced for my whole body to hit this hard-ass concrete. Yet... I didn’t.


	2. After School Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s start the lesson then.  
> I guess...

** Iroha’s POV **

”Please, don’t do that again...” The lips said as I glanced at the hair. Blue. Dark ocean blue hair.

FUUUUCCCCK.

“Oneechan! Are you okay?” I saw Ui, she looked worried as Yachiyo placed me down.

I nodded and patted her head as we saw Tsuruno slide down the railing.

Wait, railing? UGH, that would have make life much more easier!!! I wouldn’t have to have this much of a gay panic then!!!

“Iroha-chan!” She probably exclaimed. Looks like she’s awake now.

I gave her an okay sign with my hand as she sighed in relief.

”Thank goodness...”

”...Learn.” I mumbled as Tsuruno nodded while the other two looked confused.

I made a, “Let’s get going,” motion with my head as Tsuruno followed and Ui followed. Leaving Yachiyo to walk alone. Wait, ohhh...

Or not. I turned around and saw ANOTHER student in a red and white blazer. Okay, now this is getting ridiculous! The girl in the white blazer had long white hair and dark teal eyes. I mean, that’s all I can see from this distance.

I tapped Ui’s shoulder as she tilted her head while I signed.

_”Tell this to Tsuruno: What’s with all of the red and white blazer girls?”_

”Ah, Tsuruno-chan!”

”Hm?”

”The red and white blazer girls... what do they do?”

”Ah! They’re in student council!”

I nodded and counted on my fingers.

”———-No, ——Nae, ———Iyo,———White hair...” I mumbled as Tsuruno tilted her head. She probably was confused or she didn’t understand me. Ah, curse this voice.

”Oh! Wait, you mean me, Kanae, Yachiyo, and Mifuyu? We’re apart of the Student Council!” Tsuruno explained as I nodded.

”...Mifuyu. She’s the ———-?” I couldn’t hear myself anymore. Well, I couldn’t understand myself. That’s a better choice of words. What’s happening to me? Why do I feel so bad? Ugh... Why did I faint just because of a principal and her daughter? Why did I feel so overwhelmed? Ah, right. Because of her daughter.

Nanami Yachiyo-san... What did you do to me? Is this what they call a curse? I stopped walking. The headache only getting worse by more movement.

Both Ui and Tsuruno looked concerned as I felt arms scoop me up and start running.

Even if I couldn’t hear, the frantic actions that Ui were doing... I could tell she was worried sick. My family already has to spend so much money for my health... Why couldn’t I have been healthy? Why did that damn accident have to happen? Yes, I was born deaf in one ear, but once I became two months, I couldn’t hear at all... Mom told me it was an accident. They said my eardrum became ruptured... and I couldn’t hear in my one good ear... Why?

I felt a soft thing cradling my body. Ah, my bed. It’s soft... and warm... At least I’m breathing normally. Maybe it was just the headache that caused me to blackout... I remember having one earlier, but it was only a small pain above my left eyebrow. Then it gradually progressed... Then I fainted after that news. Now I’m just lying in my bed. What felt like an hour passed which was probably only five minutes, I moved my hand.

”———Runo...” I mumbled, spelling out her name with my hand.

”———Chan!” Tsuruno rushed towards me and gave me a BONECRUSHING hug, but for once, I don’t mind. I gently hugged her back before knocking on her shoulder just for her to let go of me.

“Let’s start the lesson. The basics for me would be letters.”

Tsuruno nodded as we began.

From A to Z we did all 26 letters in JSL. I’ll teach her ASL when she’s ready. I know ASL, only the letters though. English is still confusing, horrible, and something I don’t want to learn. EVER.

_“Spell out your name.”_ I voiced over my movements as Tsuruno nodded.

_”T-S-U-R-U-N-O.”_

”Good job!” I clapped as she smiled and patted my head.

”Thank you, Iroha-chan!” She smiled as I nodded and she took her hand off my head.

Ugh, and that is why I hate being short. You’d think as a second year, I would be tall. But NOPE! No growth-spurt at all!

_”Introduce yourself,”_ Still voicing over my movements.

_”I’m Yui Tsuruno! The mightiest idiot you’ve ever seen!”_

”T-Tsuruno?” I said.

”Yes?”

”Y-You completely insulted yourself.” I admitted.

”Ahhhh!” Tsuruno whined as I watched her fall back on my bed with a sigh escaping her lips while I patted her head.

”————Couraged. Okay?” I said as she nodded.

I may not have heard myself, but I knew I told her not to get discouraged. Mainly since I could see a small smile on her face as she signed out her introduction again.

_“My name is Yui Tsuruno! I’m a S-T-U-D-E-N-T C-O-U-N-C-I-L treasurer at K-A-M-I-H-A-M-A High School!”_

”That’s a lot better,” I smiled as she cheered.

”This was a good start! I’ll get better, Iroha-sensei!”

S-Sensei?

”O-Okay, it may be a little. B-But, w-we’ll get better.” I stammered from embarrassment as she nodded. We hugged once more before I walked her out and went back to my house.

What an eventful first day... I’m so drained...


	3. Unknown Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a disability that only few understand, Iroha has to try and live somewhat normally with the cochlear implants for her English test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Iroha typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> “-----“ = A spoken word that Iroha can't understand (or at least not lip read)
> 
> “Underline” = Sana or Meru are writing

**Iroha’s POV**

UGHH!!!!!! I HATE THIS! They’re so uncomfortable and they don’t stay in place! Not to mention that they HURT!

Okay, I should start from the beginning. Today I have to take an English test, but I have to wear my cochlear implants. Mind you, these don’t really help since they DON’T STAY IN PLACE!

I woke up, already dreading this day enough. I got the case that was resting on my dresser and put the stupid things in my ears.

”Iroha? Is everything okay?” My mother asked as I grunted in disagreement.

”No. We have a stupid English test and it’s apart of hearing so I can repeat it back.”

”They don’t..?” My mother looked concerned.

”No. I told them, but the English teacher, who teaches the whole English language, and the principal only seemed to understand. Yet due to the...” I trailed off, thinking of a word I could say.

”Learning system?” My mother found the words as I nodded.

”Yeah. I have to wear them.”

”You poor thing...” My mother shook her head and held her arms out.

I could only hug my mom tightly. I really didn’t want to go to school at all today.

“.... Itchy... stay in place...” I sobbed as my mother nodded and caressed my hair.

”I know, I know... You should get going, you have to get there once the doors open, hm?”

______  
  


I nodded and released myself from my mom as I walked to school. This is the worst day ever... Sure, I can somewhat hear myself and my peers, but I have to admit. It’s a little overwhelming hearing all of these new sounds.

”Iroha-chaaaan!” A voice exclaimed as I winced. Who knew these stupid things could pickup the voice from God only knows where it came from.

”Iroha-chan!”

”Tamaki-san!”

Oh. Tsuruno and Yachiyo...

I turned around, I saw my reflection, I looked miserable.

”Woah... What happened?”

”Explain everything.”

Even if they had their separate reactions to my expression, I explained the reason behind my shitty mood as they nodded and listened the entire time.

”Ah! So you can hear us!?” Tsuruno exclaimed as tears pricked in my eyes. I forgot, Tsuruno is loud when she’s awake. She’s energetic...

”Y-Yes... but when I take these out, I can’t...” I sounded as if I was in pain. When was the last time I wore these? Ah, I don’t even want to remember...

“I think you spoke too loud, Tsuruno.” Yachiyo said calmly as Tsuruno apologized.

”Ah... sorry, Iroha-chan...”

”It’s okay.” I mumbled, I was more-so crying because of this English test. Yet I sighed before I pointed to my throat.

”....How do I sound to you guys? I mean... I never know.”

”Well... normally you sound as if you’re drunk, or just from a foreign country!” Tsuruno said as Yachiyo nodded.

”Minus the drunk part, you really just sound as if you’re from a different part of Japan.”

”S-So I don’t... s-sound... weird.” I stammered. What is this feeling?

”Not at all!” The two said as I smiled shyly.

“...T-Thank you.”

I let a sigh escape my mouth. I wasn’t ready for this stupid test. Neither these unknown feelings.

Why? Why do I feel like this?

”I-I need to go to the bathroom.” I abruptly blurted out and left. I could already tell that the two were concerned.  
  


I feel overwhelmed, as if I’m going to throw up... But I’m not. My heart is just beating quicker when I’m near... her. Then it stops and starts hurting when she leaves... Why? I just... Why can’t I be healthy and live a somewhat normal life? That’s too much to ask...

I got up and started walking, soon enough I went back to the others.

I saw Tsuruno grab my hands and smile as I nodded and shyly smiled back.

_”What happened?”_ Yachiyo looked concerned as I blinked.

_”Nothing. Just needed to go to the bathroom.”_

O-Or not. Oh no...

My expressionless face soon turned to a sweat drop face with disgust.

_”E-Eroha-chan?”_

_”Tamaki-san?”_

I shook my head and put the cochlear implants back in their case.

That is soo much better... My ears feel warm... Eugh...

I leaned against the wall with my eyes closed, just to prepare myself mentally for this English test.

”.....Blems...” I mumbled in this possible sleep state. I guess it’s fine. I hope it’s fine.

I opened one eye as the two repeated.

”Blems? Blemishes? Problems?” Tsuruno repeated as I closed my eye again.

I felt a different type of warmth surging through my chest. The warmth that you normally only hear in novels. I felt someone touch my pulse and released it. They know I’m alive, so no worries there!

I felt someone shake me as I woke up. Ah, Tsuruno. Wait-

“C’mon, it’s time to take the English test.” Yachiyo sighed with a small frown as my eyes widened.

“NOOOOOO!!!” I screamed. I shook my head as I gritted my teeth.

I don’t usually do this, but I really don’t want to do this damn class. I picked up my bag and started running. I don’t care if everyone is laughing at me. I don’t care if I fall and hurt myself like I almost did yesterday. I don’t care if I’ve made Yachiyo upset. I don’t want to take this damn test.

I kept running until I felt someone grab my waist. ARGH! WHY AM I SO SHORT?!

”No, No, No...” I mumbled, but the arms holding my waist only held me closer.

The dark blue ocean hair. FUCK! WHY!? Yet... I feel safe. I feel so safe in these arms... Why? Where even am I? I looked up and saw that I ran to the rooftop. Wow, I’m pretty good in stamina. Who would’ve thought.

I slipped into my bag and got the case as I put them in.

”S-Stop...” I mumbled.

Yachiyo nodded and let go as I sniffed.

”Tamaki-san?”

”Leave me alone...!” I exclaimed. I didn’t want to feel this pain anymore. My heart keeps hurting. It keeps hurting, I can’t stop crying.

Yachiyo stayed in her spot, but she bought her knees to rest her chin as she looked at me. Even though I couldn’t read her lips, I forgot about these death pieces I have in my ears.

”Do you want to talk about it?” She asked as i huffed.

”How would you help me.”

”If you talked about it, I can.”

”... I’m sorry.”

”What are you sorry for?” Yachiyo looked confused. Her arm was still covering her mouth, but her eyebrow was raised.

“...Yelling at you. Running away. Making you catch me yesterday.” I said resting my head on my knees.

”It’s okay.” She said softly.

”I’m not even mad,”

I looked up, the tears already in my eyes and my expression of shock not making this any better.

”What?” I said.

”I’m not upset.”

”Don’t lie to me. You are upset... yo—- ups——.”

No... No... The batteries! The batteries! They’re dying! Ah! Curse my dumb past self!!

”———- Be upset? It’s just—— isn’t it?”

“———-But I don’t——! Explain——-! Since!”

I only grew more confused and managed a perplexed expression, she’s still covering her lips, I can’t understand! You need to show me your lips! Please! I want to know what you’re saying! Don’t do this! Please!

  
My heart isn’t aching anymore, it’s beating faster. I’m not having a heart attack. I’m just... I’m just feeling a new emotion...

Frantically, I crawled over to her and pulled her arms away. She grew upset from my actions, but my pleading expression must have shown her something.

”Calm down, calm down. Do you want me to repeat?”

”Yes! Yes!” I exclaimed.

_”The cochlear implants died! I don’t know what you said! Please! Repeat yourself!”_ My hands wildly moving as I signed.

_”Okay, Okay. I said it was stress induced anxiety attack, wasn’t it?”_

I nodded, I felt a lot better, but-

“Test! Batteries! How-!” The sentences only spilled out as words, but she understood.

”What kind of batteries are they?”

I pulled the death pieces out from their case as I watched her examine them. She grabbed my hand as we went to the nurse’s office, but another girl was there. She had a mask on and carried a notebook.

I watched everything happen in silence. Barely knowing what was going on, but the girl came up to me and showed me what she wrote in her notebook.

”My name is Futaba Sana. It’s nice to meet you! （＾ω＾）”


	4. The Two Silent Greenettes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are others like me? As in, they know JSL?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Iroha typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> “-----“ = A spoken word that Iroha can't understand (or at least not lip read)
> 
> “Underline” = Sana or Meru are writing

**Iroha’s POV**

_  
“It’s nice to meet you, Sana-chan.”_ I signed as she wrote.

”It’s nice to meet you too! U-Umm...”

_”Tamaki Iroha.”_

”Iroha-san! It’s a pleasure to meet you too!”

I feel so happy... Another person who was similar to me... They probably didn’t like speaking so they wrote... and she understands JSL! I’m so happy...

I didn’t even notice that I was crying until I saw Sana-chan handing me a tissue to wipe away my tears as I smiled.

_  
”I’m okay, just happy...”_ I voiced over my signings as I saw Sana-chan’s eyes widened.

”Wait, Iroha-san, are you deaf?”

I nodded, the happiness fading and only pain and sadness taking it’s place. But Sana-chan's eyes only sparkled from this new information.

“Seriously? I always wondered, what is it like living in silence? Do you always sign or do you write in a notebook? Can you traverse different sounds by feeling the vibrations? Ah, I have so many questions... Ah! I’m sorry! I’m asking too many!”

I only giggled and patted Sana’s head.

_”Don’t feel nervous or anything. I may seem a bit rude and pessimistic when I answer your questions and in general sometimes, but I’ll try to change for the better.”_

“Hold on though, why are you in here? (_ _).｡o○“

My eyes widened as I opened my mouth, letting an Uhhhh escape it.

“Uhhh... a-about... t-that...” I said. Wait, why am I speaking?! No!

_”I didn’t want to take an English test, then my cochlear implants died, and now here we are.”_

“I see... Wait, cochlear implants? Owo”

  
  
Oh My God... she just- Okay, she likes cats. She only likes cats, don’t make this is a big deal. Just a cat person. Just a cat person.

Anyway, I pointed to my ears and gave a thumbs up as Sana-chan nodded.

Speaking of cochlear implants...

I got up from the bed and tugged on Yachiyo’s arm.

_”I know, I know, this is taking longer than normal...”_

_”Why?”_

_”We’re still looking for the correct batteries. Like, the nurse has multiple batteries, in a box, that she barely touches.”_

_”Well she never dealt with deaf people.”_ I scowled, thinking back to hating this place. Which I still do. I might’ve made a couple of friends, but that’s it.

_”She should still keep the box organized to say the least.”_

I could only snicker from Yachiyo’s pissed face when she responded.

_”You’re all mad! Don’t you know if you keep your face like that you’re prone to getting more wrinkles?”_ I teased and stuck my tongue out as she raised an eyebrow.

_”I wouldn’t have to be helping you, but I am. Otherwise I would’ve grabbed you the moment you started running away and I would have already make you take that English test. WITH the cochlear implants in your ears. And you would keep them in for the whole day.”_

_”YOU’RE EVIL!”_

_”I can be.”_ She only smirked as I shook my head.

”No! No! No! No English!” I knew that my no sounded like a mo’. Just great.

”More English?” She teased as I shook my head even more.

”Nooo!” I pouted as she placed the death pieces in my ears.

”———Hear me?”

”Mhm.” I nodded and walked over to Sana-chan.

_”Let’s catch up soon, okay?”_

”Okay! See ya soon, Iroha-chan! （＾Ｏ＾☆♪”

I walked out already dreading this damn English test.

”Ah, Iroha Tamaki! There you are! Are you ready for your test?”

”...Not really.” I replied somewhat honestly.

The woman could only nod with her gentle smile before I began the test.  
  


Most questions were multiple choice and others required me to read and listen to the teacher, but I still wasn’t having it.

________

”Okay, this is the last thing I need you to repeat in English, okay?”

I nodded as she spoke.

”Show me your hand.”

W-What? I’m no where near fluent in English to say that! I can speak Engrish! I can speak Engrish real well! But something that fluent? Oh no, just end my misery right there.

”.... S-Shoo me... y-your... h-hand.” I stammered as she nodded and smiled.

”That was good! Don’t worry, we’ll get it next time!” She encouraged as I nodded and left the classroom. After waving goodbye and thanking her for letting me take the test last.

_______  
  


”So! How’d it go?” Tsuruno asked a I blinked.

”...F-Fine.” I stammered only focusing on my food and hands.

_”We need to talk.”_

_”I don’t want to talk. Just forget about it, please.”_


	5. Mistakes Have Been Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just forget it... Forget about everything.

** Iroha’s POV **

_“We need to talk.”_

  
I looked up at the bluenette, ashamed. Definitely ashamed. I didn’t mean to do that. It just happened... I glanced at my shaky hands before responding.

_”Just forget about it, please.”_

Tsuruno watched this whole signing conversation as she looked confused, but judging from our facial expressions, it looks like she doesn’t really want to know.

_”How can I forget something like that?”_

_”I don’t know! Forget about me!”_

_”I’m not forgetting about you.”_

I averted my gaze back to her’s. She looked upset. As if she was about to cry? No... that can’t be right. But... what Felicia told me... I took a deep breath.

_“My place. After school.”_

_”Alright.”_

I exhaled and continued eating while Tsuruno napped and Yachiyo looking at the sky. We decided to eat outside today, but I’ll always be confused from the fact that second years and third years can eat together, but first years eat alone. Maybe it’s because there are more first years than second and third years combined?

The day only seemed to drag on and on, but it finally ended with me sliding down the railing with Ui to head home.

_”Did you learn anything new in your English class?”_ Ui asked as I shrugged.

_”I had a test today so I had to wear the death pieces. Luckily, I took them out after the test was done.”_ I signed, not getting into full detail of the events for today.

_“Oneechan...”_

_”Hm?”_

”You’re blushing.” Ui said with her focused expression.

”W-What?!” I exclaimed, covering my mouth completely.

This day can’t possibly get any worse....

The rest of the walk home, no one said anything. Mainly from me being too embarrassed to bring up another topic. Ui and I went to our bedrooms with a sigh escaping my mouth as I waited for a text.

**I’m here.**

_Alright, opening the door now._

I opened the front door as she walked inside.

_”Mom is working, she’s not here right now.”_

_”Ah, I see.”_

We made our way to my bedroom with me completely averting her gaze. I was too embarrassed to talk about what happened. Especially since I blushed on the walk home! I really don’t want this...

“...You wouldn’t want me as... A-As your... g-girlfriend.” I panted and stammered. Those words are hard to say.

_”All I will do is just make your life a living hell. Especially due to the way I sound. At first I sounded as if I was from a different part of Japan, but now I just sound plain stupid.”_ I scowled. I don’t want this girl to turn into an outcast or something worse because of me.

_”Even if that does happen, they can’t keep it up for long since I’m apart of student council. You don’t sound stupid. You just haven’t spoke in a while. You’re still getting used to it.”_

  
My eyes widened.

  
She’s right. Ever since we cut off from grandma and grandpa... I stopped talking... I only signed... I haven’t started speaking until I got to this school... I’m still getting used to speaking...

But there are some days where I have to make that jump. Only hoping and praying I don’t fall.

_“Yachiyo.”_

_“Hm?”_

I swallowed the lump in my throat.

”...Don’t... l-leave m-my side.” I said, hugging her tightly at the end of my sentence.

Even if today ended, that would be okay. I felt warmth cradle me as I opened my eyes to see a delicate ocean looking back at me.

”I won’t.” She said as I continued keep my arms around her waist.

She... She’s soft... Why is she so soft? How did I not notice she wasn’t in her school uniform anymore? Even if it was just a black dress with combat boots... She just felt soft...

I mumbled in comfort as she patted my head with a small smile. I reached my hand out. Just for a moment, I... I want to kiss her. Kiss her again.

I felt her grab my hand as I pulled myself up and kissed her. As pathetic and embarrassing as it is, the first time I kissed her was when we were at the rooftop.

__________  
  


**Past Iroha’s POV**

_”But the batteries are dead. I can’t replace them.” I sighed as I let my hands rest in my lap._

_”You must not know. Our school does have batteries like the ones in your cochlear implants.”_

My eyes widened and sparkled as I smiled and hugged her.

”Thank you! Thank you! I don’t... I...” I stopped and pecked her lips for a moment. They were soft, wait- OH MY GOD!

I immediately released and crawled back before shaking my head and signing frantically.

_”Don’t think anything of that. DON’T.”_

She only chuckled at my panic as she helped me up and we went to the nurse’s office.


	6. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first party I got invited to. No death pieces in my ears!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Iroha typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> “-----“ = A spoken word that Iroha can't understand (or at least not lip read)
> 
> “Underline” = Sana or Meru are writing

**Iroha’s POV**

“A party? You want me to come?”

Tsuruno nodded as she typed.

**Of course I do! You’re one of my best friends, Iroha-chan! I want you at my birthday party!**

_T-That’s really sweet Tsuruno... but once again, I don’t think you want the deaf girl at your birthday party._

I sighed as I typed, she’s getting better at understanding me. However she is going to need a lot of practice for sign language.

Tsuruno only frowned and shook her head.

**You’re my best friend, Iroha-chan. And so what? Yeah, you’re deaf, but that just makes you even mightier and cooler!**

I couldn’t help but crack a smile and nod.

_Fine. I’ll go to your birthday party._

”YAY!!! Thank you so so much, Iroha-chan!”

  
  
Tsuruno hugged me tightly as I nodded.

”Don’t mention it..!” I stammered, mainly from the lack of air.

_____  
  


Ui and I walked home, school was pretty uneventful besides getting invited to Tsuruno’s birthday party. Which in all honesty, I’m actually excited for! Instead of putting in the death pieces, I’ll just go for the regular hearing aids this time.

_”I’m coming home late tonight.”_ My mom tilted her head.

_”That’s new, you’re usually one to stay at home on Friday nights. What’s the occasion?”_

_”My friend’s birthday is today, and she’s holding a birthday party that I’ve been invited to.”_

_”Well look at you making friends! See, I told you that going to this new school would be good for you!”_

I puffed my cheeks with a pout and shook my head, but my mom only had her teasing smile.

“Goodbye!!!”

I sighed as I left. The walk to Tsuruno’s house isn’t far from here. Technically, we would be considered neighbors since it’s a five minute walk and a two minute drive. Nonetheless, I made it there with Tsuruno greeting me at the front door.

”You’re here early!”

”...This is my first party, don’t judge!” I pouted, but smiled as she giggled.

”I don’t blame ya! I always come early to parties since I’m usually late when I’m carpooling with Momoko.”

”M-Momoko?”

”Yeah! Momoko Togame! She’s the blonde with the ponytail! You’ll see her soon!”

I nodded as we saw Yachiyo get off her bike.

It’s still scary hearing different sounds including footsteps and etc, but I remained calm as the door creaked.

”Tsuruno, can I change?”

“Y-You’re not sweaty or anything?” Tsuruno said in surprise as she shook her head.

”No, I don’t really sweat.”

This woman, I swear-

She doesn’t sweat, She doesn’t gain weight, She’s doesn’t get tired often from at least what I see, what else does she not do?!

I sighed with my crossed arms glaring at the floor, taking out the hearing aids to bask in this usual silence with my eyes closed.

But hold on... she doesn’t have one thing.

I glanced at my own body, even if I have the worst self esteem in the universe, I still felt an ounce of confidence for one reason.

I’m younger than my girlfriend, damn, that’s still a new word. Anyway, I have one thing that she doesn’t! And it’s that I have a bigger chest than her! So take that universe! Eugh, I sounded disgusting there... but it’s true and I feel proud about it for some reason... Eugh, I still feel nasty.

I put the hearing aids back in my ears and opened my eyes. Everything was still the same, no one new came yet. I sat down on the couch with my hands folded in my lap before feeling a tug at my ears.

I turned around, and the tugging stopped, but... who did that?

”Iroha?”

I turned to Yachiyo with a small smile before I felt the tugging again, only harder this time.

”Mah!”

”Mah?” Yachiyo repeated, confused obviously.

”My ears!” I exclaimed taking the hearing aids out and sniffing.  
  


”Don’t cry, Iroha...” Yachiyo frowned as she wiped away my tears with her thumb.

“...Ears... someone keeps tugging at my hearing aids...” I sniffled as she raised an eyebrow.

”Yet no one is here... Tsuruno is in the kitchen preparing the food...”

I nodded and continued to sniffle. Hearing aids are important for people like me, and when they get ripped out of my ears, they start to bleed and it’s really painful. Especially the ringing that starts.

”Are the hearing aids too small?” She asked as I shook my head and put one in my ear.

_”They were measured a month ago, and I haven’t grown since then. But it feels like someone is physically pulling on them, trying to get them out of my ears.”_

“That’s odd...”

I nodded and lied down in her lap. It’s just the same as last time... warm and soft. Like a pillow.

I could feel her patting my head as I put the hearing aids in my bag. I can always put them back in my ears once the party truly begins.

______  
  


The blonde... Momoko.

I pulled out my phone as Tsuruno tapped Momoko’s shoulder to make her look at me.

”What’s up? Ah, you’re the new girl. Sorry I never got the chance to introduce myself. Name’s Togame Momoko.”

I waved before tapping my phone as she did the same.

_I’m deaf, I’m sorry. I understood you, but it would be odd to communicate if you didn’t know JSL._

**Ah, I see. And yeah... I don’t really remember it all that well. Sorry.**

_It’s fine, it’s fine. Hey, where’s the food?_

**Heh. Back there.**

Momoko-san pointed behind us as I bowed in gratitude before going to the table with the food.

Im so hungry... and this tempura looks delicious...

I put the hearing aids back in my ears, I didn’t even know music was playing nor how loud the place was, it was scary to say the least, but I need to conquer this fear at some point.

Yet my glancing at food got stopped from a long and audible growl. I felt my face burn up as I held my stomach to try and shut it up.

”Is my girlfriend hungry?” Yachiyo teased as I puffed my cheeks in embarrassment.

”S-Shut up!” I stammered as I watched her fix me a plate, putting a lot of food on it. Ah, we’re probably sharing the plate then.

”Back here, it’s less crowded.” She pointed with her free hand holding the plastic-wear as I followed.

She was right, it was less crowded back here.

”T-Thank you.” I whispered as she smiled and nodded. I waved at a few familiar faces before eating.

”Who would’ve thought from ————— to good food.” She sighed as I tilted my head.

”What?”

  
  
“—————- Food to good food?”

Okay, the hearing aids aren’t dying since I put new batteries in them yesterday.

Speaking of hearing aids...

I tapped my ear, they’re still in my ears... Or not?!

_”My hearing aids, where did they go?!”_ I signed in panic as she tilted her head.

_”Iroha, you put them in your bag before we started eating.”_ She explained before she went back to eating.

I opened my bag and my expression soon turned to: I’m an idiot.” Before I sighed and started eating.

I forgot... there’s one thing I’ve never told her... my depression... It’s only been getting worse... I’m starting to feel as if she’s gonna get dragged down into this worthless pit with me... Soon enough, she’ll be called a waste of oxygen as well as a waste of time... I thought I would be able to ignore their jeers and cries of laughter, but everyday it only seemed to get worse...

“...Yachiyo...” I muttered softly as she looked at me with a tilted head.

”....T-There’s s-something... I... I need to tell you...” I stammered as her expression turned slightly worried.

The beautiful canvas that was painted in watercolors was already covered in a black ink. The black ink only clouding my mind further and further until there’s no canvas with color left.

I looked at my shaking hands. I didn’t know how I could bring this out. She would kill me for keeping a secret like this for too long.

_“The bullying has only gotten worse. W-Worse to the point that... that I feel like I’m just a punching bag. As if I’m only there for people to relieve their stress.”_

I stopped there, not wanting to go into detail as I saw her frown deepen. I knew she was upset! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

“Hey deaf girl!”

“Waste of time speaking to her.”

“She’s weird, don’t talk to her.”

“Got milk? On your head!”

“She’s deaf she can’t hear you. She also doesn’t have a family. You know her father died of suicide, right? And her mom left her alone.”

“You’re disgusting!”

“Go rot in hell!”

I didn’t even know that the party was over, I was in Tsuruno’s room. I must’ve fainted or something if I’m in here. Yet the cries and the shouts from the people at my school and my past keep screaming in my ears, even if I can’t hear. I remember what they said vividly. Reading their lips and feeling physical pain. I remember it all too well.

I pulled my knees closer to my chest in attempt to block out the past, but it only seemed to make the past ring louder, causing me to scream and sob.

“SHUT UP!”

As if screaming would do anything. Where is that comfort.... That warmth I’ve missed...? I don’t even know where she is... but the door knocked and I saw the two who’ve known me since my transfer. They bother looked worried.

“Party’s over.” Tsuruno sighed as I tilted my head.

”Why’s that?”

”Well there’s a storm and that made the power go out. Basically, a typhoon might be happening. So, Tsuruno’s dad and the parents who came thought it would be a good idea to head home early.”

  
“It’s fine though! I’ve still got some cake and food.”  
  


”Why..? It’s your birthday, you should have it all today.”

”Not really... My grandmother and I share our birthday, but my mom and grandmother left my dad causing him to raise me alone. But I still plan to do my best and smile for the both of us.”

Tsuruno shrugged with a sad smile as I hugged her.

”I-Iroha-chan! It’s not a big deal!”

”Yet it is though. You shouldn’t have to go through all of that. It’s okay to cry once in a while Tsuruno... You don’t need to smile when you’re hurting.” My voice was a mere whisper as Tsuruno nodded.

It seemed like she took my advice since she wiped her eyes and smiled with her tears and giggled.

”Thank you...”

”Don’t mention it. Ah... Umm... Hey... I... I’m moving... again.”

”What?!” The two said in shock as I nodded.

”The money’s starting to get harder to earn since our dad died... but... we’re moving to the US.”


	7. Sayonara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a goodbye kiss. When I come back, I want to hear your voice. Without anything in my ears.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Iroha typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> “-----“ = A spoken word that Iroha can't understand (or at least not lip read)
> 
> “Underline” = Sana or Meru are writing

I always have dreams about hearing... Dreams and scenarios where I CAN hear. If only I could. There’s no way I can just hear all of a sudden.

I adjusted my pillow and fell asleep with a content sigh. Since my news about moving overseas, I couldn’t help but continue to think about Yachiyo and I. Except... in a completely different way. I hope she’s been thinking about me like that too... UGH NO! Don’t get your hopes up! You’re already moving away!

Argh, I hate those dreams and thoughts... always making me feel that way and having me cross my legs. Yet, I always do that in any situation. I’m not turned on or anything! No I gotta be... AH! STOP IT THOUGHTS! Anyway, I’m always nervous and it’s always been a habit since I was little. All the teachers assumed I had to go to the bathroom when that happened.

**Dream Iroha’s POV**

  
  


“I’m coming in.” I said as she responded.

“Alright.”

”So let me be selfish... This is something I’ve been wanting...” I breathed as Yachiyo backed up to her desk.

”You know this isn’t allowed. As student council president, things like this-!”

My lips met hers, the rules didn’t matter. The sun started to set, the kiss went deeper and deeper as pencil cups and papers knocked off the desk she was leaning against as I pushed my knee against between her legs.

I let us go for a moment as I breathed heavily and she did the same.

”Haah... Why? What are you doing?” She questioned as I shook my head.

”I wanted to be selfish. That was me being selfish.” I said, I felt her hand trail from my hair to my waist.

”Mah!” I squeaked. That’s always been a spot for me, I crossed my legs in the position I was in as Yachiyo only glared.

”I see... I’ve found Iroha’s spot.” She said then continued.

”Let me be selfish.” She said before wrapping her other arm around my waist and kissing me again.

It’s now or never, I’ll have to take this a step farther if I want to get my point across.

_____________

**Iroha’s POV**

I woke up, breathing before sighing. “Stupid lewd dreams...” I got up and looked around my room. It was so... empty. This will be the last time I’ll be wearing this uniform... I sighed before putting my hearing aids in my ears. I want to try and hear her voice today.

I put the uniform on and left the house quickly before heading to school. Way earlier than normal.

Yachiyo and I wanted to meet up early. With it being my last day and all...

I ran over to the student council room and knocked on the door. This is just like my dream except I can’t hear and it’s not dusk.

”Good morning.” I bowed as she shook her head.

”There’s no need to be respectful in front of me.” Yachiyo said, walking closer to me as I looked back.

”A-Ah. Right...” I looked down at my chest with a sigh escaping my lips. My... breasts... got bigger... causing me to wear a sweater instead of the normal winter uniform... I hate it. Now, her breasts are bigger and mine aren’t... My eyes were closed, in my secluded thoughts, but I opened them and saw her still at her desk glancing at papers.

”W-Where’s your Oka-san?” I asked as she pointed to the other side of the room.

“Two doors down from this room.” She explained as I nodded and sat down with her.

”Y-Yachiyo?”

”Hm?”

I hugged her tightly.

”...When I leave... I don’t want you to be sad... there’s an eight hour difference from here to overseas, so I’m going to do my best to keep contact with you.”

”———————- move on?” She whispered softly, she sounded as if she was in pain. It seemed that the hearing aids didn’t pick up her voice.

”Eh?”

”Do you want me to move on?” She asked again, she sounded in even more pain as I could only shrug.

”That’s your choice. I want you to be happy...” I kissed her, but soon deepened the kiss before hearing her slam her hand on the desk.

I opened my eye, her hand started to shake. What does that mean? Is she running out of air? I asked myself before breathing and continuing once again.

I couldn’t stop. I felt my hands wrap around her neck as she held me closer. She sat me down on the free spot of her desk before she let go and patted my head.

”Iroha,”

I tilted my head.

”When you graduate from your school overseas, I want to see you again.” She said gently as I nodded.

”I want the same thing...” I spoke, my voice breaking and feeling tears roll down my cheeks, they burned like acid.

Wiping the tears away with my sweater, I shook my head. “.... Fine.” I said as she frowned.

”You aren’t fine, Iroha.”

”... I couldn’t convince her... With today being my last day, let’s make this a good day.” I smiled determinedly as she smiled too.

With the bell ringing, I felt the vibrations since I didn’t have my hearing aids in, I went to class. It was the same as usual. Reading lips of deaf girl, lesbo, weirdo, waste of oxygen, all of that. If it gets worse, I’ll go ahead and give up. I won’t hesitate anymore. Sure, Ui will be upset, but I can’t live with myself if this shit keeps going on.

____________

_“I’m gonna miss you, Iroha-chan! Make sure we stay in touch, okay?”_

I giggled, over the couple days I’ve told Tsuruno about my moving situation she’s only been improving in JSL.

_“I promise. What’s 10pm for me there will be 2pm for you guys, I’ll make sure to send you guys some pictures from there and text you guys.”_

I smiled and nuzzled into Yachiyo’s warmth. This warmth is going to leave me sadly. If she moves on, that’s okay. I’ll probably move on too.

”Meru!” Tsuruno exclaimed as Meru waved.

Meru Anna, I met her briefly like Sana-chan, but in a different situation. Meru was getting bullied and I had to stand up. It was dumb, they were messing with her just because she’s mute.

_”It’s nice to see you all.” She signed before moving her hand to her mask._

Meru pulled down her mask revealing her small smile, we knew about Meru and the problems she had from her previous school. All of the scratches and scars that were there showed everything, which is why she covered it.

“Ah, the students are running to the door... T-That means...” Tsuruno frowned as Sana-chan hugged me.

”Let’s get going, Oneesan...” Ui said sadly as I sighed, but nodded. We all walked outside and slid down the railing. Winter break. We got released early, but since we live by the sea, our winters aren’t necessarily cold in the beginning. The we get to freezing temperatures.

Ui and I smiled softly at the school, she started walking before I tapped on her shoulder and gave her a wait motion with my hand.

”Yachiyo.” I whispered as she looked at me.

“...Kiss me.”

”E-Eh?! W-With all of these-“

I shook my head.

”It’s only us.”

She brushed her hair behind her ear before I intertwined my hand with hers and kissed her. This was something only gentle, not deep like it was in the morning.

We released, our hands still intertwined, but I spoke with a smile full of hope.

“It’s a goodbye kiss. When I come back, I want to hear your voice. Without anything in my ears.”

I smiled before bugging her one last time then heading home.

My phone vibrated as I pulled it out. It was her...

**I’m sorry I didn’t say it, but I know we’ll meet again. Even if you or me have to wait until we’re both single. We’ll be together again.**

_Don’t be sorry, and we will! Like I said,_

_It’s a goodbye kiss. When I come back, I want to hear your voice. Without anything in my ears._

  
**It’s a goodbye kiss. When I come back, I want to hear your voice. Without anything in my ears.**

I giggled and I’m sure she did the same as I put my bag over my shoulder and started walking to the airport.


	8. America! To Be Specific, Chicago!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great. We’re living in Chicago.  
> I thought, already feeling homesick? Yeah, that’s what it’s called. Homesickness... I don’t like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m portraying Alina as she normally was before she went insane from the letter. Alina is actually a good person and pretty compassionate! I’m never changing her love for art however, she still loves art and her little slips of Italian.
> 
> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Iroha typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> “-----“ = A spoken word that Iroha can't understand (or at least not lip read)
> 
> “Underline” = Sana or Meru are writing

**Iroha’s POV**

We got off the plane with suitcases and bags. Mom told us once she gets enough money we’ll move back, if not, we stay here forever... Well, until I’m old enough to move out. The plan is to study until college happens. Four years instead of three... So technically, I would be in... 11th? Grade. Ah, I’m only used to three years... I guess 9th through 10th would technically be the first years, 11th as the second years and 12th as the third years.

I woke up after texting Yachiyo and the others before heading to school.

  
_I’ll see you soon! Love you, I can say that! If you’re taken, just say I love you as a friend. ;)_

**You sly little person. I want to give you something when you come back home, you’ll be a third year and I’ll be a first year in college.  
**

_About that... I was taking a college course early when I was at home, that way we can be the same level! I don’t want to wait._

**Eh? Why’s that?**

_Y-Yachiyo. I... When we..._

**Hm?**

_N-Nevermind. I’m too embarrassed to say..._

**I see. Farewell.**

_Ciao._

  
  


I still haven’t built up the courage...

A sigh escaped my mouthbefore I changed into regular clothes consisting of the hoodie that Yachiyo gave me, some jeans, and tennis shoes. Combing my hair and adjusting my bangs, I sighed and left the apartment. I ran to the school with a bag slung over my shoulder before meeting someone at the cafeteria.

”Are you the one they told I, Alina, to talk to?”

Oh boy...

”A-Ah... y-you? Y-Y... J-Japanese?” I asked, but covered my mouth.

Ah shit, that sounded rude.

”Hai. I’m Italian-American. If you want to go like that, but I am Japanese. My father is Italian-American and my mother is Japanese. Ah, merda...”

”M-Merda? Umm... shit?” I guessed as she nodded.

”You catch on quickly...”

”T-Tamaki! Ah no. Iroha Tamaki.” I said as she nodded and smirked.

“Alina. Alina Gray.”

A sigh escaped my mouth as Alina made a hum of confusion. I opened my eyes before seeing her smile at a photo.

”Oh, nothing. I’ve just moved to America for my mom. My sister and I just enrolled here. Ah, sorry I’m rambling.”

”No. I’ll tell you when you need to shut up.” Alina said nonchalantly as I smirked and nodded.

”I just feel homesick, that’s all.” I said as she nodded.

”I understand. My girlfriend is in Japan.” She chuckled weakly as I nodded.

”Hey, I can tell you this.”

I looked up as Alina spoke.

”If you can get straight A’s in all of your classes, you, the little Tamaki and I can move back to Japan.” She explained as I slammed my hands on the table and leaned to her field of vision.

”You're not lying, are you?”

”No, I make a pretty good amount of cash from my work. It’s not that big of an issue to try and head back to Japan.”

I smiled before nodding.

”Thank you so much, Alina...” I said as she nodded then pointed to her ear.

”Can’t hear, huh?” She asked as I nodded.

”I’m deaf. But I hope I don’t sound too weird.”

_”Nah, you don’t. It’s normal really. About a good couple of kids here are deaf or hard of hearing.” She signed as my eyes widened._

_”Ah. I see...”_

”Back to the matter at hand. If you keep the end of your bargain, I’ll keep the end of mine.”

I nodded as Alina got up and started walking to the front door of this school. That means it’s time to go home.

  
I got up and pulled my phone out, texting Ui about everything. She was extremely excited about this as well as Mom. Yet, she was more excited from the fact that we’re getting more money.

“How were your first days?” Mom asked as I shrugged.

_”Eventful.”_

”It’s a lot to take in...” Ui sighed as I nodded.

_”I know, I know. We’re almost to a good amount of money to move back home!”_

Ui and I nodded before we are and went to bed, but I made sure to do a video call with Yachiyo.

_“It worked!”_

She smiled as I clapped.

_”So, what’s new girl in the computer?”_

_”Besides having four years of school instead of three, and the odd times one difference, everything’s ok! Ah, I got some good news.”_

_”Hm?”_

_”Theres an artist at my school, her name is Alina Gray, and we made a deal.”_

”Iroha, are you trading something for cash?”

_”No! The opposite of that, actually! She said if I can keep my grades with an A average, we can move back to Japan!”_

Yachiyo looked surprised before she smiled.

_”That’s great!”_

Yet, I didn’t see the other girl who was in the camera.

”W-Who’s that?”

”Ah, this is my friend, Mifuyu.” She smiled softly as Mifuyu waved.

”Hi Iroha-san!” She screamed, but I couldn’t hear her. I’m deaf.

”Shes deaf, Mifuyu.”

_R-Right! Sorry,_

She typed in our chat box on the call as I shook my head, hiding my fear. This was the girl who called me deafo. Or maybe it was someone else? No, it was her. I remember it vividly.

”Anyway, I’ll be back soon. I promise.” I smiled and blew her a kiss as she caught it and placed it against her heart before we giggled and ended the video call.

I know now, she hasn’t stopped loving me and I haven’t stopped loving her. I gathered up the courage, I’m not being scared. I need to say this now.

_Yachiyo. When I’m at the right age, I want to really and truly... love you. No matter how long I have to wait. If you hate me for what I just said, I don’t blame you. Anyway, I want to grow closer._


	9. Study, Study, Leave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve studied long enough...”
> 
> “You still have calculus.”
> 
> “Why??? Gray Alina-san, please don’t make me do any calculus!”
> 
> “Do you want to see your girlfriend or not?”
> 
> “.....”
> 
> “Yeah, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Iroha typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> “-----“ = A spoken word that Iroha can't understand (or at least not lip read)
> 
> “Underline” = Sana or Meru are writing

**Iroha’s POV  
**

I wonder what’s going on back at home... Could Yachiyo and Mifuyu be dating? It’s not completely out of the ordinary... They’re pretty close... but no. I blew her a kiss... Yet... she could’ve faked it...

A sigh escaped my lips as I felt Ui tap her cold eraser to my cheek.

”Ah!” I exclaimed as she sighed.

”You were spacing out again, Oneechan...” Ui looked concerned as I shook my head.

”Don’t worry, I’m okay.” I gave her a thumbs up before returning back to my work.

Eugh, calculus... Just end my suffering here why don’t you?

After suffering with calculus, I texted my friends about everything, sent sunset and sunrise pictures, and sighed in content. Yet, my phone pinged again. It’s only been a week of being in school, why am I getting a text so late? Ah, it’s nothing. I put my phone down.

**What are planning to do?**

**What are you trying to do?**

My phone pinged twice. It has to be important... I opened my messages. Ah, it’s from her...

_I already told you... I want really and truly... love you. No matter how long I have to wait._

**...**

**I don’t know, I don’t know if I feel the same.**

_It’s fine, I didn’t expect you to._

I turned off my phone and curled up in a ball, letting out a deeper sigh than my usual ones.

”This is what I do... Mess everything up.” I muttered and sighed once more. I barely got any sleep that night, guilt kept consuming me. And it only continued once I went to school to meet Gray Alina-san. The deal we had... but... you know what? I want to go back anyways.

”Well you seem fine in all of your studies. Alina does not have much tolerance for wastes of art unlike yourself.” The girl smirked as I nodded.

What...?

I thought slight confusion.

“So... I’m good?” I questioned as she shook her head.

”Almost. ———-culus.”

”Huh?” I blinked as she repeated herself. Thank God, she has patience for me.

”Calculus.” She repeated as I shook my head.

”Let me just STOP you right there. Calculus is something I’ll never be good at.”

”Have you taken the chance to try and learn the material more than you normally do?” She asked as I averted my gaze.

”Chop! Chop! We don’t have much time to waste! Figlio di puttana...” (Son of a bitch)

”Hey! That sounded like an insult!” I frowned before getting out my textbooks.


	10. Finale?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’M DONE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Iroha typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> “-----“ = A spoken word that Iroha can't understand (or at least not lip read)

**Iroha’s POV**

”This is the moment of truth. Let’s see how you did for your calculus grade.” Alina said as she eyebrows looked more furrowed than mine. She must want me to pass too...

I smiled determinedly as I opened the report card. My eyes drifting down to calculus.

”I PASSED! WITH A 98!” I screamed as Alina covered her ears as I covered my mouth and looked down in an apology.

”Well, you kept up your side of the bargain. So I, Alina, will keep the end of mine.” She said with one of her smirks as I nodded.

__________________  
  


My mom raised an eyebrow at this news but Ui and I nodded. Thank God, that was a sure enough reason for her...

We met Alina-san and got on the plane which felt like a 48-hour flight, but probably wasn’t. We made our way back home. Our home...

As soon as the plane landed and we got in the airport, my mom bowed in gratitude.

”Thank you so much, Gray, Alina-san.” My mom smiled as Alina shook her head.

”No problemba,” The girl waved her hand dismissively. While Ui and Mom were talking, I saw Alina walk off, but another girl with almost magenta like hair came to hug her. That could be her girlfriend. I waved the two goodbye, wondering if we’ll ever cross paths again. It’s a possibility.

  
“Iroha?” My mother and sister called as I turned back and nodded. I immediately started rushing to our house. We lived close to the airport, so it worked out.

”Jeez Iroha! Why are you so excited?” My mother asked with a shaky chuckle as I smiled widely.

”Because! We’re home! Our real home!” I cheered and unpacked boxes. Quickly finishing, and making my way to Tsuruno’s house.

“Tsuruno! Tsuruno!” I knocked on the door as it opened, I swear to this day I saw her eyes sparkle in a complete circle with stars included as she hugged me tightly.

”Iroha-chaaaaan!!!”

“Tsuruno-chaaaan!!”

We let go as she welcomed me in her house and we went to her room.

”There’s a lot that happened while you were gone.” She sighed and placed some snacks down.  
  


“Where to begin...?” I chuckled weakly before getting some chips.  
  


“Well... Shijou and Mifuyu-chan began dating,” She said sadly, which was usually out of character for her and resulted in a small yawn. Yep, sleepy Tsuruno is back.  
  


”Oh? I’m happy for them,” I smiled softly as Tsuruno glared at me. Oh boy.

”Iroha.”

”T-That’s a first.” I stammered as Tsuruno continued.

”You were the one to tell me not to bottle anything up. Remember that?” She asked as I nodded.

”The same goes for you in this one. Don’t bottle everything up. I know it must hurt, right?”  
  


Tsuruno opened her arms out, her sad smile was turned into a calming one as I dove into her.  
  


”I should’ve known something was up!” I sobbed as I heard Tsuruno mutter.

”That something was correct.”

”I should’ve known! She was selfish for her own feelings!”

”I wouldn’t say that...”

I made a hum of confusion as Tsuruno spoke.

”She doesn’t seem to be happy, but I could just be overthinking.” Tsuruno said with a frown as I sat up and wiped my eyes.

”Even if that were the case. What can I do?? The only choice I have is... Just to wait.”

Tsuruno nodded as she softly ran her fingers on top of my head while I released a sigh.

”Well... I can always ignore them at school. So, no worries!” I smiled as Tsuruno nodded.

_______________

“Hey Deaf Girl is back!” One jeered.  
  
  


”Went to go visit your dad didn’t you? Oh wait, he’s dead!” Another exclaimed.

Don’t give them a reaction. I told myself before feeling a sharp tang of pain as I fell on my ass. Shit... I must’ve gotten kicked or something.

  
“Who knew you would be back Tama-chan.” Azusa smiled as I got on my feet and collected my things.

”You trifling, trifling, hoe.” I muttered under my breath as I went to find Tsuruno who led me to a classroom.

”Oh God, Kanae...” I muttered as Mel wrote in her journal.

”She had a real hold on her... To see her like this... It’s devastating.”

I could only nod before I heard the door open and saw Tsuruno panting. “D-Did you?” I questioned as Tsuruno spoke.

”There’s something you wanna see Iroha-chan.” She said, she looked serious yet upset at the same time as I nodded.

_____________  
  


Tsuruno and I hid behind a wall and poked our heads out. Thank God, I was wearing my hearing aids otherwise I wouldn’t be able to understand what the hell was going on at all.

”Mifuyu, I don’t think this is necessary...”

That’s Yachiyo. That’s her voice. She doesn’t sound like her usual deadpan tone. No, it sounds as if she’s in pain almost.

”Yachan, I can’t wait any longer...” Azusa said as Tsuruno raised an eyebrow as she muttered.

“Wait for what though...?”

I shrugged and continued to listen.

”You know I can’t...” Yachiyo said, before she sounded muffled. Muffled?

I glanced at Tsuruno’s expression which looked as if she got hit by a truck.

”Listen, don’t- BZZT.”

FUCK! I forgot to replace the batteries! Damn it!!

  
“Why? This isn’t right...” Tsuruno muttered as I tilted my head.

”What’s going on?” I whispered as she pulled me close to her level and pointed.

”Oh God.” The words spilled out of my mouth as I saw the scene. If that wasn’t a forceful kiss I don’t know what is.

I glanced at Yachiyo who opened her eyes and glared dead at me. Shit!

I grabbed Tsuruno by the wrist and we both started running back to the room.

“S-So that’s what you meant by something you wanted me to see...” I stammered as Tsuruno bit her lip.

”They’re fake... but... how do we..?” She paused there and started thinking.

The door opened again, this time with Sana entering. I’m surprised they used an old classroom as a place to talk while I was gone.

_“Sorry I’m late. I went to go hang out with Ui for a little,”_ Sana-Chan signed _as_ I blinked before my eyes widened as I nodded.

”Back to the matter at hand.” Kanae finally spoke as Mel looked down.

”We can’t expose them. We’re friends with the student council President and the student council Vice President. The only thing I can think of...” Tsuruno trailed off as she continued to think, but the bell rang since I felt the vibrations and sighed before trudging to class.

”It’s a good thing you’re back,” Meyui smiled as I smiled softly back.

”Glad to be back,” I chuckled softly before seeing her walk in.

We haven’t even spoken since the text, we haven’t even spoken since I arrived back. A sigh escaped my mouth before I looked up to see her looking back at me.

”Dear Lord in heaven...” I muttered under my breath. Trying my hardest to forget what I saw earlier. Trying my hardest to forget every negative thing. Maybe staying in America would’ve been the better and smarter thing to do...  
  


Class dragged on and on, luckily I didn’t get called on not once, but due to being in America for that week, I know English pretty well. So, I went to that class and did the work with ease, but the bell rang again signaling lunch.

I quickly went to the nurse’s office and got some batteries for my hearing aids, putting in new ones, taking the old ones out. Then, I got my food and went to the canteen. Eating alone in silence as usual. Mainly since my hearing aids are in my bag and I don’t feel like putting them in right now, but I saw Sana and Ui sitting a little bit near me. Right, Ui had a late lunch today for her retesting. I smiled at the thought of my little sister then sighed once again before feeling something wet on my face.

I wiped the side of my face, my hand dripping with what could possibly be tomato paste or sauce before I sighed and got a napkin to clean my hand.

”Why aren’t you done yet? You won’t have to feel this pain anymore.” Tokiwa said as I shook my head.

“You should be done by now. Pathetic.” I felt a kick to my back, but got back up, Ui quickly in front of me.

Whatever Ui said must have made the girls upset since they pushed her out of the way. And continued marching towards me.

I immediately grabbed one of the girl’s wrists and twisted it and threw her down.

“Don’t hurt my little sister you asshole.” I said to the girl I threw on the ground, then walked in front of Azusa.

  
“You wanted me to be done, right? Well, I’m done!” I spun on my heel and started walking, speed walking, jogging, running, and finally sprinting.

I ran to the rooftop, not even caring that the thunder and lightning was in the distance. I continued running until I stopped. Pulling the hearing aids out and putting them in my ears, I crawled one leg over the ledge, getting ready to do the same before I froze.

”Oneechan! Don’t do this please!”

”Iroha, no!”

I gritted my teeth and shut my eyes closed. Why?! Of all times!

”Go.” I said with no tone in my voice.

__________  
  


**Yachiyo’s POV**

”W-Wait... so let me get this straight. When Iroha-chan went to America, you got in a “relationship” with Mifuyu, but Mifuyu was also playing and cheating on you with Kanae, but told Kanae that they’re, “broken up” when she was cheating on her with you... eugh....” Tsuruno groaned and covered her ears.

”Typical gyaru...” I smirked as we continued with the paperwork.

”President!” Kanae exclaimed as I looked her way.

”You need to come, now!” She exclaimed and took me by the wrist as I stumbled along.

“What is so important?!” I exclaimed in annoyance as Kanae opened the door to the rooftop.

My eyes widened as my body shook. It felt like I was throwing up inside of me.

”What are you doing?” I said, my voice in a mere whisper as I walked over to the girl sitting at the ledge.

”Getting ready to say goodbye.” She deadpanned as I looked away.

“I can’t allow that.” I said as she scoffed.

”Oh really?”

I heard the thunder rumble in the distance. The lightning striking into the earth. Then finally, the rain starting to trickle down.

”Why?” I asked as she shook her head.

”I’m exhausted. Beyond that. I’ve realized that I can’t be the punching bag everyone wants. I’m sick and tired of it.”

”So. If you’re willing to, you can come with me. But... I know you won’t. You’re more selfish for your own needs and wants.” She said, a small smile curling on her broken and cracked lips.

I felt as if I’ve been stabbed. My whole life, I was called selfish, when in all reality, I only was only focused on doing what was best. Hold on, that is selfish. Ugh, they were all right.

”I’m not selfish. Maybe it’s you who’s being selfish.”

”Oh?”

“In the Bible, it says that if your committing suicide, your taking away the life that was gifted by your creator. Who is God.”

“Looks like I’ll be selfish then.” She shrugged.

“I’m not scared anymore. If I leave, I’ll just disappear from everyone’s memories.”

”Iroha, you wouldn’t-“

”I don’t want to hear that, you wouldn’t dare! Bullshit. This is the way for me. It’ll all be over once I throw myself off.”

“YOU WOULDN’T DISAPPEAR FROM MY MEMORIES!”

The girl only glanced at me for a moment before she gave another smile curled on her broken and cracked lips.

”I’m glad that you think so. Yet so many others. They’ll move on.”

I teared up and cried silently for a moment, the rain water mixing in with my tears before seeing her fall in my blurry and tear filled vision.

”IROHA!”

I screamed, not even realizing that I threw myself over the ledge too.

I let my heart do what I wanted as I cradled her body around mine.

”What are you doing?!” She exclaimed as I shook my head.

”If you live it’s good enough for me.”

”NO! I’M DOING THIS TO MAKE YOU STOP FEELING PAIN!” She screamed as I bit my lip.

”You doing this is beyond any other kind of pain imaginable.”

___________________  
  


** Yachiyo’s Mom’s POV **

My blood froze. My daughter and her friend were on a bush. I rushed to check their pulses, both barely alive. I pulled out my phone and dialed quickly, speaking with my stern yet worried tone.

“Yes, we need an ambulance at Kamihama’s Kaisei Academy. ASAP. Thank you.”

”Both of you... please, hold on a bit longer.”

I glanced at my phone before sighing and dialing another number.

”Hi Iria, it’s me Yua. Iroha fell from the school’s rooftop. This wasn’t by accident. It had to be done by choice.”

”What?! I-Is she?!”

”No, but barely. The ambulance is here now, I’ll meet you and Ui at the hospital, okay?”

”Okay.”

**Click.**

After what felt like hours, I was finally able to go into the room with my daughter and Iria’s daughter as well.  
_________  
  
  


**Yachiyo’s POV**

So bright...

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in the hospital. I looked over and saw her. So she’s not dead, thank goodness...

”Yachiyo!” My mother exclaimed as I struggled to sit up, but she held my shoulders and shook her head. She’s worried...

Us Nanami’s aren’t supposed to show emotion. I’ve only shown so much around Iroha, but seeing my mother brimming with emotion reminded me about this. We can’t show expression unless we find someone who we can trust. I felt like I’ve found that person, but at the same time... I don’t.

”I’m sorry.” I apologized softly as she shook her head and cupped my cheeks.

  
“Were you planning to do this?”

  
  


”No, Mother. I fell down too... I did it to protect someone.” I said softly as my mother glanced over her shoulder.

”By someone.” She said sternly as I nodded.

Mother knew I was gay, she was proud of me. I didn’t understand why she was proud at the time, but once I matured I quickly understood what she meant by proud.

She was glad to have a daughter who wasn’t afraid to not express her thoughts without caring what others think.

She backed away and opened the door as I saw Felicia, Kanae, and Mel rush in. If Tsuruno isn’t here, it must mean she’s thinking of something...

A shiver ran down my spine. The idea of seeing something huge when Tsuruno comes to see me. I’m not necessarily one for attention.

Sure, I’m the student council president and I work as a model for a job, but I don’t like being the center of attention when it comes to things like these. Like oh! You haven’t tried to make an attempt in ten days! That would probably make die right there.

  
  
”Oneechan!” Felicia exclaimed and ran to my arms as I somewhat held her close and patted her head.

”I know... I know.” I sighed before turning her to Kanae and Mel.

“Can you go with them and Oka-san?” I whispered softly as she nodded and wiped away her tears as I patted her head.

”Good girl...” I smiled and soon fell into a calming sleep.

_____________

** Iroha’s POV **

“We can move again, you know this was too much...” Oka-san explained as I shook my head.

”Even if I did attempt... I don’t want to leave. After all... I’m indebted to her.” I pulled my knees closer and dipped my head down.

”Why, Iroha.” My Oka-san said, her serious tone making me flinch before I sighed.

”She saved me. I attempted so she wouldn’t feel any pain anymore. I knew she was hurting. I let myself get vulnerable to what they said, and I did the thing I promised him I wouldn’t do! Yet he did it! Then I almost did it.”

I heard my mother sigh before she sat down and caressed my hair.

”Honey, your father didn’t die by that. I knew he didn’t to see me in pain anymore... He was hurting yes, but due to your little sister’s health issues and your health, I felt as if I couldn’t live to see another day. Yet, you need to know that your father didn’t commit suicide.” My eyes widened as my mother spoke once more.

“Iroha, your father died from heart complications. Just like Ui had problems with her heart, your father died from that.”

”...Yet the suicide rumors...” I muttered as Ui shook her head.

“Another man looked like Oto-san. Yet since the reporters we’re doing another report, their scripts got mixed up.” My little sister explained as I somewhat smiled through my tears.

”I believed in a lie this entire time... But. Why didn’t you say anything?” I asked as my mother shook her head.

”I told you, but you weren’t listening...” She sighed with her sweat drop grin as I facepalmed.

”Nope... Knowing me, I was too spaced out to care.” I sighed before seeing my mom and sister get up.

”I’m heading out with Yua. We need to get some food for you two. I don’t necessarily trust hospitals when it comes to dinner.” My Oka-san explained as I giggled and nodded.

I glanced at my phone. Wondering what to do with it before grabbing it and playing a game. It felt nice to know some truth about my father. He must have been a good person. I bopped my head left and right while playing before hearing a grunt. Right, I’m not alone.

I paused and glanced at the other girl who was opening her eyes and stretching.

”...Mother?” She mumbled softly at her phone before I spoke with the remaining amount of guilt I had in my voice.

”They went to go get food for us. Oka-san doesn’t trust hospital’s food when it comes to dinner.” I explained as she nodded.

I bit my lip, already feeling these stupid tears fall down my cheeks again.

”Nanami-san.”

”Hm?”

”I’m so sorry. I was dumb.” I said, getting back into a ball before I heard footsteps and opened my eyes again.

I jumped back as my elbow hit against the headboard.

”Ow...” I winced as I saw her stare at me, the IV helping her balance as she stared at me.

”You aren’t dumb.” She said and held her hand out as I blinked.

”Take it, dummy.” She smirked as I nodded and took her hand.

”Why were you with Mifuyu?” I asked as she sighed.

”She more of came on to me. Sadly, I was in such a desperate state I went along with it.”

“The text?” I questioned holding my phone out as we sort of walked in the room as she shrugged.

”I guess I panicked. I really think I just panicked. I was scared of seeing us crumble.”

”Well we crumbled when I attempted.” I said with no emotion in my voice as she gritted her teeth.

”You don’t have control over your actions sometimes. It’s normal.” She said as I made an uneasy expression.

We continued walking before she started walking on her own, soon it was my turn, but I took one step and immediately fell on my knees.

”Looks like you’ll probably have to use a wheelchair...” She said softly as I nodded. She helped me back up before she laid me back on my bed and she sat back down in hers.

”I’m bored...” I sighed before seeing the door open.

”Oka-san!”

“Mother!”

We said in hopeful tones as they smiled with the food.

”Udon...” I muttered in a good mood and ate happily as I heard a chuckle.

I looked up, it wasn’t my mother nor Ui. It wasn’t Nanami-san either. It was Yachiyo. She smiled while I slurped the remaining noodles that were in my mouth.

She smiled softly as I smiled back. Maybe there’s some hope after all.


	11. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A chance to start over...? Yet, I can’t.”

**Iroha’s POV**

”Today’s sky is a different blue than yesterday’s... it’s a pale dark blue rather than the vibrant one I’m used to seeing...” I muttered softly before seeing the other girl getting ready to leave the room.

”H-Hey! W-Where are you going?” I stammered as she turned around.

”I’m going to go practice walking up and down the stairs like I normally did.” I nodded as I picked up the journal the nurse sent me. As an exercise, they told me to write down everything I’m feeling.

A little later I saw her come back as I smiled and placed the notebook back on the table beside me.

”I’m getting some lunch. Do you want to come?” She asked as I nodded.

“Do you want some help?” She asked as I shook my head. There are somethings I want to do myself.

I shakily stood up, slowly putting one foot in front of the other, but I fell on my knees.

”L-Looks like I’m still... w-weak...” I grumbled as I felt arms scoop underneath me.

”Your wheelchair is outside, no? We can go together!” She smiled as I blinked.

”H-How are you carrying me if you’re still recovering?”

”It’s just my knees. I can walk decently, I still just have to practice.”

”....S-Stairs?”

”Mhm, Iroha.”

”Mm?”

“Are you feeling well? You seem to be a lot more timid than yesterday, are you hiding something?”

Am I hiding something to myself?

That question ran through my mind as I shook my head.

”Just guilt, as usual.” I responded before yawning softly. Her warmth is making me sleepy.

“You don’t need to feel guilty.” She replied.

“...But... I do...” I yawned as I felt the bed underneath me.

Sometimes I feel as if Yachiyo has super strength or something... She’s insanely strong. Off topic. Back to the main thing: School. Once we get back to school, I know things are going to be different completely. Also, if Tsuruno hasn’t come to visit yet, that can only mean-

“No...” I grumbled as I saw her tilt her head.

”No, what?”

_”Tsuruno hasn’t come by here yet, you know what that means.”_ I signed.

_”I’d rather not think about it.”_ Yachiyo had an awkward grin on her face as I nodded.

I sighed before getting out of bed, my jello legs actually cooperating with me for once, I smiled slightly in congratulating myself before I fell on something. Damn it. So close yet so far away.

“...Damn it.” I mumbled.

”Iroha,”

”H-Hm?”

”Can you feel it?” She asked, but not with the gentle expression I’m used to seeing.

Why so serious all of a sudden?! Oka-saaan! Where are you when I need you at times like these?!??!

“What do you...” I questioned, but I realized myself. Her heartbeat was beating, yes, but it was beating quickly. She was holding me in her arms through all of this.

”Your the reason why my poor little heart won’t stop pounding like this,”

”And please, don’t leave me like you did that day.”

I looked up, glancing at her expression, she looked hurt as well, but she kissed my forehead gently.

“Please, don’t get sick of me.” It looked like she whispered softly as I shook my head.

”Yachiyo... Why would I get sick of you? You’ve done too much for me to.”

I should be telling you that. She didn’t speak and just held me tighter. Maybe she’s afraid? Afraid that I’ll leave her again? Afraid that I’ll get sick of her? But no... She shouldn’t be afraid. It should be me instead.

She placed her thumb on my chin and smiled before she leaned in.

Wait, hang on! Hang on! I’m not ready yet! I’m still embarrassed and in guilt!

I placed my fingers on her lips before shaking my head, Thank God my eyes were closed. I truly didn’t want to see her pained expression.

”...Hang on.” The words escaped my mouth before I somewhat managed to go to the table near my bed. I got the notebook from earlier and began writing down the word guilt. That word appeared a lot for the past couple of days.

_”What are you writing?”_ She signed as I sighed and pushed the notebook her way. I didn’t want to explain it.

_”Ever since that day, I couldn’t stop feeling guilt. Then... I started getting timid and everything. I rejected kissing you. I’m scared that I’ll mess everything up. Just like I did when I attempted.”_ The whole time I stared at my hands. I wanted to stop feeling like this, but it’s as if something is blocking me to return any form of romantic communication with Yachiyo. It makes me scared completely.

What is it...?


	12. Miracles And Wishes Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “These are called miracles...”

**Iroha’s POV  
  
**

I closed my eyes for a moment. Feeling tears roll down my cheeks, continuing to burn like acid.

”God... help me...” I muttered, hoping she didn’t hear me.

I opened my eyes and turned to her, her expression seemed to look contemplated.

”You shouldn’t be feeling any of this,” She said as I winced.

”Yet I should. You could have died because of me...” I responded.

  
“Iroha, I threw myself over that edge... I knew I loved you then and there. The kind of love that...” She trailed off from there, she looked embarrassed. Maybe a different time to ask.

“I’m glad that you love me, and I love you too, but it’s as if...! It’s as if there’s someone blocking me! Telling me that if I try to interact with you, I’ll mess everything up again!”

She grabbed my wrist and stared at me, shaking her head gently before speaking.

”That won’t happen,”

”How do you know?”

”I won’t allow it. I’m going to be by your side throughout your whole recovery, Iroha. Speaking of recovery...”

I tilted my head before glancing at the bandages on my wrist.

”No...” I muttered as she nodded.

I sighed, my grip slightly tightening on her hands.

Letting go of them, I unwrapped my left wrist and glanced at the scars.

_”It looks as if your own wrist loss oxygen...”_ Yachiyo looked surprised as I nodded.

_____________

”Well... Let’s have a clean slate.” She said her hand out, she must want me to take it... right?

“And so, I, Nanami Yachiyo hereby say that Tamaki Iroha shall not feel this pain.” She joked a vow as I giggled.

”I’m surprised that you can make me smile still,” I said softly.

”We both have sides of each other that only the two of us see.” She said with her gentle smile as I nodded.

I exhaled before feeling her fingers intertwine with mine as I turned to her.

You know what, screw this! Fuck this! I wanna kiss my girlfriend! With no one holding me back!

And that’s what I did. I kissed Yachiyo until I felt as if I didn’t have a tomorrow waiting for me.

”... Okay, y-you could at least tell me...” She breathed with an awkward grin, but it quickly turned into a real grin.

“I’m glad though... but...”

”H-Hm?”

”It’s not enough.”


	13. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sick of it.

Okay, that’s it. I’m done, I’ve had it.

I’m so sick and tired of seeing rude and annoying comments for this ship. Let people ship who they want to, it’s THEIR choice. No one should feel discouraged for shipping Yachiiro/IroYachii. I’m sick of seeing creators having to stop posting their work because of haters. It’s horrible.

Just because we ship IroYachii doesn’t make us pedos. Seriously, they’re Fictional Characters. Why does it even matter? It’s annoying to see, and honestly, it baffles me that haters have the energy to continue going and hating on this ship.

All I’m saying is let people enjoy the ship and stop calling us pedos for it. I feel like I had to say something because I’m sick of seeing this go on. With all of that out of the way, the next chapter should be out in a couple days as a Christmas present, so, I hope you’ll enjoy it!


	14. The Tears That Mix In With The Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did snow always look this beautiful?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Whatever winter holiday you all celebrate, I hope it’s a good one!
> 
> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Iroha typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> “-----“ = A spoken word that Iroha can't understand (or at least not lip read)

** Iroha’s POV **

”It’s not enough.”

My eyes widened slightly as I felt my body temperature rise.

I saw Yachiyo’s frame shake and I looked up, she was laughing. I wish I could hear it fully. And not just notice she’s laughing from her shaking frame.

I could only look at her as she signed, _“I’m sorry! It was too easy!”_

”Ha.” I deadpanned then sighed. Grabbing the notebook on my desk, I glanced at it for a moment before looking outside.

_”Snow... It’s snowing!”_ I smiled as Yachiyo got up.

_“Yachiyo, when was the last time you saw snow?”_ I turned towards her with a head tilt as she began thinking for a moment.

_”Probably last year.”_

_”S-So it snows frequently here...”_

_”Yeah, just about.”_

I sighed as I looked at Yachiyo. She was still looking out the window, while me, I was getting ready to go to therapy.

Well, until Yachiyo tapped my shoulder. That means it’s important.

“Wait, before you go.” She said as I tilted my head, until I felt her lips on mine.

_“Why did you do that?”_ I signed, my hands shaking as my body trembled.

_“That’s our rule, dear. We have one kiss a day, or more if you want.”_

I puffed my cheeks and made an X with my arms, shaking my tomato red face before leaving.

One kiss a day rule, sheesh! She’s just shameless! Wait, but I told her that... shit.

Mentally facepalming myself from the rule I told her, I made my way to therapy.

”Tamaki-san! ——————————-?” My therapist asked as I blinked.

Im sorry, you talked way too fast, what did you say?

I gave a confused glance before my therapist, or... Dr. Takami signed.

_”Tamaki-san! Today will be your last day with me, how do you feel?”_

I don’t necessarily know what to respond with, so...

_  
”Fine, I guess.”_

“Well, let’s begin your final test.” He said, a lot more slowly this time for me to understand.

I nodded, not necessarily wanting to talk anymore.

____________  
  


After what felt like hours and hours, my final therapy session was over. Mom picked me up and the three of us went home. I went to room, phone in hand and sighed silently. Glancing outside at the window, I told mom I was going for a walk and soon left again.

**Iroha-chan!**

_Ah, Tsuruno... Hello._

**Are you gloomy texting?**

_Gloomy... texting?_

I blinked, not necessarily sure what she meant. Gloomy Texting?? What the hell is that...?

**You’re typing as if you’re upset...**

My eyebrows raised for a moment, I wasn’t used to Tsuruno being able to find me out so quickly.

_I guess... just with the incident, I’ve been... jumbled. To say the least._

**Hey, meet me at the park! Give me around... ten minutes!**

_O-Okay?_

I glanced at our conversation before shrugging and heading to the park and sitting down at a swing set.

Seeing the brunette, I waved as she smiled and waved back cheerfully.

_”So! Let’s talk.”_

_”Okay, mom.”_ I jokingly signed as she giggled.

I wonder... What does Tsuruno’s voice sounds like? Not muffled though. Probably loud... and cheery. Or maybe she has a soft voice? Still cheery and upbeat nonetheless.

”Do you think you still need some words to say to her?”

I looked at my hands before shaking my head, _“I’m just feeling jumbled. Shaken. Maybe... Maybe I just need a second to... Breathe.”_

I got off the swing seat and sat down in the snow. I smiled for a moment before seeing Tsuruno beside me.

”Do you think you would want to talk to her? I mean, now that you two are out of the hospital?”

  
I looked at her and nodded, I know she’ll be bringing Felicia. And so, we waited for a moment, a short moment too.

”Tsuruno!!” The blonde smiled with bliss as she ran over and gave the brunette a hug.

Yachiyo sighed as she sat beside me.

I hugged her for a short moment before standing up and pulling her up with me.

”W-Wait, where are we going?” She asked as I put a finger to my lips.

Grabbing her hand, I guided her to a tree and began to climb. She gave me a confused glance, but I just looked down at her with a small smile. Sitting on the mighty branch, I dangled my feet as she got on the branch too.

The snow falling down from the sky being a bit cloudy with the sun slightly beaming down on the horizon, the snow gently falling and covering the world with a white blanket.

”Snow is so pretty...” I smiled, not even knowing that I was speaking.

But the tap on my shoulder averted my attention to her who spoke, “I haven’t heard you speak until now today. Why?”

_“I’m thinking of just not speaking. I’ll be silent for the rest of my life. Ever since the incident, I thought that I would be able to try and get some confidence with speaking, but I’ve only been getting worse. I sound stupid anyways. If I could try to fix it, I would. But there’s nothing I can do.”_

I sighed, falling from this branch looks a tad bit tempting... The feeling of snow on my back... But I know that would result in something bloody. Eugh, pink snow.

What looked like a deep exhale, her eyes opened up.

”I know you’re going to hate this idea, but what if we went to speech therapy? I’ll be with you.” Yachiyo said, a small troubled expression beginning to brew on her face.

I furrowed my eyebrows and put my arms in an X.

There’s no way in HELL that I’m doing that.


	15. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought of engagement being on her mind, especially with graduation coming up, Iroha goes to her Father, but someone gives him their prayers and blessings as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Italicized" = Signed
> 
> "Regular" = Spoken
> 
> Italicized = Iroha typing
> 
> Bold = Someone else typing
> 
> “-----“ = A spoken word Iroha can't understand (or at least not lip read)

**Iroha’s POV**

OKA-SAAAAAN!!!!!

I wish I could scream that, but I think my face expressed it better.

”Iroha, is something wrong?” She asked, Ui also looking concerned as well.

Closing the door behind me and resting my back on it as if I looked paranoid or something else that’s wrong, I sighed before opening the door again.

My mom tapped my shoulder as I turned to her with a face of, ‘I really don’t wanna speak at the moment...’

Opening the door, the three from the park were at my door. With my mom welcoming them in and Ui taking Felicia to her room for the two to go play, my mother raised an eyebrow.

”Explain, Iroha.” She said as I glanced at my hands.

Where to start is the question....

_”Uh... Yachiyo and I are thinking of doing... Speech Therapy... That way... I can speak properly with everyone being able to understand me. You can’t seem to understand me anymore since the incident. No one can.”_

“I mean... Yes, it is harder to understand you now, Iroha. Yet I don’t know how this will turn out. I might have to tag along for the first few sessions.” Oka-san said, her expression being slightly serious.

My eyes slightly widened at my Mother’s words. Even in this silent world of mine, I can feel many things. And my heart is pounding and I feel it pounding in my chest.

”Excuse me, um... You do smell that burning meat... no?” Tsuruno questioned as my Mother rushed over to the kitchen and Tsuruno following.

  
I sighed for a moment before letting my head rest on my knees. I never thought I could feel so... powerless. But apparently, right now, I do.

”————.”

I dried the small tear in the corner of my eye before I sat up and Yachiyo kissed me. Slightly confused, but too into my feelings to care, I just kissed her back. I need to apologize to her for carrying my baggage. It’s horrible... Okay, that’s something to write down...

Suddenly I felt Yachiyo turn hot as I let go and blinked in confusion. She only pointed in the other direction, where my mother was standing with her usual teasing mother smile.

”How sweet!” She said as Yachiyo cleared her throat in awkwardness.

”So your mom doesn’t seem to mind... You aren’t usually one for PDA. What changed your mind this time, dear?” She asked, her second sentence turning more towards me.

_”I guess I didn’t care this time.”_ I smirked standing up and heading out again.

There's still one thing I need to do...

I went outside for what I hope will be the final time today, I haven’t visited him in a while.

I smiled for a moment before sitting beside Dad and looking at the setting sun. Taking a deep breath, all the words I’ve rehearsed on paper, I wanted to say them now.

”...You understood me all the time, my meaningless babbles as a toddler... You managed to decipher them... My screams of anger and anguish as a little girl... My sobs of pain and regret before you died... You understood everything... I know Mom is trying her hardest, but sometimes I feel as if she’s trying too hard. You know? No one can understand me anymore Dad... It’s scary speaking now...”

I held my knees closer to my chest and dipped my head down.

”I wish you were still here... Why couldn’t you still be here...? What did I do wrong?!”

“I would do anything for you... to still be here... N-No matter what it would be... I wish you were still here... Your warm and muscular arms around me... Hugging me when you came back from work... I want to have those days again... Those days of endless bliss... T-The times- no... Days of... Of.. being carefree.. I... I just want you alive... I don’t care if you don’t remember me from amnesia or something... I just want you alive...”

I wiped away my tears and got up, brushing the snow off my ass and knees. An exhale of more pain and anguish, I waved Dad goodbye and went back home.

_”I’m guessing the others left...?”_ I signed as Mom nodded.

”Dinner’s ready, let’s go eat.” Ui said, her expression slightly faltered from her knowing I’m upset. Dinner was just tense. No one talked about anything, no one said anything.

I’m just... exhausted at this rate. Physically however. I should probably start becoming active... I fell to the bed with a smile on my face, while Ui poked my cheek as I looked up with a confused smile.

”—————?”

Giving a confused expression, I turned on the lamp beside me.

”Did you visit Papa, today?” She asked as I nodded. She fell towards me as I hugged her from behind.

”Oneechan.”

I tilted my head as she spoke again, “Do you think that you’ll speak again...?” She asked as I hugged her tightly.

I’m trying, I’m trying to get better. I want to get better.

_“I’m going to try. It’s scary speaking Ui, but I want to at least try.”_ I signed, feeling a bit better.

“I know you can do it! You’re a strong person, Oneechan!” Ui smiled encouragingly as I giggled with a nod.

_”I’ll do my best, Ui.”_

__________________  
  


I woke up with an expression of grogginess as I got some breakfast. School is already starting to make me deteriorate, but I should just suck it up and get it over with. There’s only one reason to head in early today.

  
I combed my hair and left, not necessarily wanting to leave my hair in a tangled mess. Continuing my walk, I made it to the school and opened the doors to the library.

Finding the manga section, I sat down and I found the first manga that caught my attention.

What manga is this...? Yagate Kimi ni Naru... Ah, but Citrus’s Volume 5 is here too? As well as Sailor Moon and Puella Magi? God... I don’t know which one to choose... Fuck it, what if I just got them all? Maybe that’s what I’ll ask for my birthday. More manga! I already have the previous volumes of all of these. It would be nice to have my own copies instead of borrowing the school’s...

Time flew by before I even noticed as I saw the halls beginning to overflow with students. Ah, I only have two minutes to make it to first period! Shit! How did I lose track of time so quickly?!

Stuffing the other three manga back on the shelf leaving me with Yagate Kimi ni Naru, or Bloom Into You, I rushed out the library and went to first period. Silently sighing in relief as I slouched into my chair. Not even noticing the raised eyebrow from Meyui and the look of concern from Yachiyo and Tsuruno.

”What took her so long?”

”Did she run a marathon?”

Multiple questions swirled about in the classroom, but I couldn’t care less. The class carried on as a break period hit and I pulled the manga from my desk, but shielding it with a novel. I’m not trying to get caught reading Manga, that’s an easy way to be dead on the spot. Once the break was over, lunch began as I walked out.

”So! Why were you panting heavily and late?” Yachiyo asked. Of course, she’s in Student Council President mode... Placing my bento down, a small silent sigh escaped my lips.

_“I found some books and I lost track of time.”_

Jeez, I feel as if I’m living a double life or something... No one knows I read manga except Ui and Mom. My phone vibrated with a message as I tilted my head.

**Hey... Did you read Tonoji-sama?**

_Yeah, I read it the other day... Why?_

**So you *do* read manga!**

_Tsuruno!!_

Sighing internally, mentally crossing off Tsuruno from the list, I glanced at the brunette who gave a cheeky grin before she turned her attention to her food. I can’t wait to go home... I have manga... However, I don’t have Yachiyo. I leaned against Yachiyo for a moment, who seemed to have a flushed face before returning to her food. She only seemed to be red for a second... Then again, she has an image to keep up... Why am I doing this? She has an image! An important, image!

Image...

I glanced at Yachiyo, who was staring at her hands, they were resting on her folded legs. That image... The person who I usually saw as a courageous and social young woman... Was a lonely soul crying for help...

I’m scared... This happiness is going to leave me... Just like I left her... Just like he left me...

Not even knowing I was crying, I was wrapped in a group hug. Maybe this is how the rest of my high school life will be, me sobbing and someone trying to comfort me. Until they leave and I’m alone again.

Seeing the arms leave me, knowing that it’s time for class, I got up. It’s one more class for the day, Ui has club practice and I’ll be walking home solo. Seeing all the other girls holding hands, some even engaged... Deeply in love and happiness... And some are in my year. The girls in my year are 16 going onto 17 and the girls in Yachiyo’s year are 17 close to 18. Ui is a first year, and they’re age group is 15 going onto 16.

I myself am 17 and Yachiyo is 18. I doubt it that we would get engaged. Highly doubt it...

Tapping the pen against my desk, I sighed. Meyui tapped my shoulder as I tilted my head.

”Did you see Nanaka today?”

Nodding my head, she continued with what looked like a pained smile, “Her and Akira got engaged.”

I blinked, I knew this would happen eventually. I just realized why everyone is getting engaged now. Graduation. Graduation is right around the corner...

”Tamaki-san?” Meyui called as I left my thoughts.

Waving my hand to dismiss her concern, I sighed, _“Graduation is coming up soon, it makes sense why everyone is getting engaged or starting new relationships...”_

Meyui gave a quick nod as she looked at the clock as she began to get up as I did the same.

”So, do you think you are going to continue dating, Nanami-san?” The bluenette asked as I gave a small timid smile and nod.

”I see... You two do look well together.” She smiled as I pouted and playfully nudged her shoulder.

_”You seem to have your eye Hagumu-san. Try going for her!”_ I encouragingly signed as Meyui twiddled her fingers, “I don’t know... She seems to have her eye on Shigumi.”

_”You don’t know until you try it.”_ I smiled as Meyui’s eyes sparkled. She clasped my hands with hers and gave me a nod. “Your right, I’ll do my best.”

I nodded as we walked, quickly heading our separate ways. Feeling arms wrapped around me, knowing these arms well, I slight smiled and placed my hand on her arm.

“You aren’t doing anything, are you?” She asked as I shook my head, but giving her another answer. _“But there’s still something I need to do.”_

”Lead the way, then.” She smiled as I nodded and went to the shrine grounds once again.

I walked towards Dad again with a smile, a smile I wish I could make normally, but taking a deep breath, I spoke.

”Hi... Dad... This is... My Girlfriend... Yachiyo. Ah, if you were here... I could introduce her to you a bit more properly and... a lot more prepared, but... I wanted to do it for a while now... Especially since we’ve been... D-Dating for a while... n-now... U-Umm... Y-Yachiyo what are you-“

I saw Yachiyo on her toes, her hands in a prayer as she smiled softly, “I may not have known you, Tamaki-san, but I’m sure you were a great father to both Ui and Iroha. I wish I could have gotten to know you as well.”

My eyes stayed widened as she got up and put a hand on my head.

”...O-Oh yeah... Uh... W-We... I might be... G-Going to speech therapy... W-With Mom... A-And her... B-Because my attempt... I’m really sorry about that... I... just stopped talking... I told you that it’s scary... T-Talking... I told you all this yesterday...”

I felt her hand leave my head as my heart began to beat a little slower than before as I stuttered less, “I did do something good though...! I made friends... Y-You know I’m an introvert a-and I still am one... but umm... I’m trying to... to get better a-about myself and... ah, I still get that weird taste in my mouth when I talk about myself... Oh no... The sun is starting to set and Mom is going to wonder where I am... I-I’m really sorry we h-have to cut t-this c-conversation short Dad...” I sighed audibly this time and got up, wiping away the tears in the corner of my eyes.

Yachiyo held her arms out for a moment before I just fell into them willingly, her heartbeat is calm... I may not be able to hear it, but I can feel it just fine.

Letting go, I looked at her without an expression as I signed, _”That’s all, we can do whatever you want to do now.”_ She looked at me before pouting and puffing up her cheeks, “Can I hear Iroha?”

WHAAAAAT???

Crossing my arms in an X, I shook my head before silently sighing and scolding her, _“Don’t be jealous. He’s... Not here.”_

Grabbing hold of her hand, I smiled and began running as she did the same, but with an expression of confusion.

“Let’s get going, Senpai.”


End file.
